


Caught Up In Flames

by Artisty_Dreamer, orphan_account



Series: Caught Up In Flames (One-Shot Series) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisty_Dreamer/pseuds/Artisty_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marian's return Emma decides to comfort Regina. But soon enough both women find themselves caught up in flames with no way out. (Little bit AU-ish.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble GingerLou and me decided to put together. (Sorry for mistakes, English is not our native language.)  
> Feedback always apreciated.  
> Enjoy! :)

Regina stormed out of Granny’s. She had no intention on staying. There was no _reason_ for staying either, now that Robin was reunited with his wife. All because of the annoying blonde, who just couldn’t mind her own business.

Couple of years ago Regina would simply destroy people who were taking away her happiness, but now… Now she couldn’t, because, apparently, she had changed. Or at least that’s what Henry told her. The former Evil Queen wanted to believe her son. She wanted to believe he was right, but in that moment she felt as if nothing had changed. Regina felt the familiar stab in the chest once again.

As if that wasn’t enough for the brunette. Outside the diner came yet another blow that made the blood in her veins simply boil with rage. She saw Emma and Hook enjoying each other’s company and somehow suddenly felt sick and tired of everything and everyone. The brunette just wanted to be alone. But before she went away, with a barely audible snap of her fingers she made the bench under the two _lovebirds_ disappear.

Emma was the first one to get out of her state shock from the sudden fall and get back on her own two when she sees the brunette flee from the scene. The blonde quickly made some lame excuse to the pirate and left him in a quite confused state when she entered Granny’s. Emma woman was not quite sure why she’d done it, but she felt the need to.

“What’s going on?” Emma asked Ruby. “I just saw Regina rush out of here.”

“That woman you brought back turned out to be Robin’s wife,” the waitress explained in a voice that was something between sad and amused.

“Oh!” suddenly Emma felt guilt rush over her, when all the puzzle pieces clicked together.

She needed to make this right. Emma knew she had no intention of hurting Regina. But what chance there was that the former Evil Queen will believe that? The blonde needed to talk to her. She wanted to apologize. The _Savior_ in her just wanted to save the poor woman’s life. There was no way of knowing who the said peasant woman would turn out to be.

“Could you give me a bottle of Jack and put it on my tab?” Emma asked the waitress.

“Sure!” Ruby chirped. “Though I doubt that one bottle will make her drunk enough not to wish to kill you.”

“Ha-ha….very funny!” the blonde said not at all amused about her friend’s joke. “Just give me a damn bottle!”

“Okay,” Ruby said and handed the bottle of whiskey to the blonde. “Good luck.”

“Thanks!” Emma quickly said as she took the bottle and proceeded to exit the diner.

_“You will sure as hell need it,” Ruby thought to herself._

Then there was the walk to the mansion. Emma could’ve very well used the bug; given it were any other night. However, tonight the blonde already had had a few drinks and she didn’t want to push her luck. Emma desperately needed it for her talk to Regina.

The walk towards the mansion felt more like some sort of a walk of shame to her. Emma had no idea what she would say or what she _should_ say for that matter. The blonde was sure that anything she would say was not something Regina needed to hear. Not from her at least and definitely not tonight. But Emma couldn’t just let her be on her own. That’s where the bottle of Jack Daniel’s came in.

A little voice inside of Emma’s head was constantly telling her that this was probably a really, _really_ bad idea. But what could she do? Another voice kept telling her that she had hurt Regina, that she had betrayed her. As if the blonde didn’t know that already. Maybe the first voice was right and she shouldn’t show up at Regina’s house? But she’d be mentally kicking herself for what had happened anyway, so she might as well get the full treatment now.

When the blonde showed up at the mansion’s front door, she felt everything inside of her body tremble. It was probably just fear. Yeah, fear. What else could it possibly be? Emma took a long, calming breath, gathered her thoughts and rang the doorbell. Even if she had at least a distant idea about what she should say to the brunette, it all went away once Regina opened the door.

A flash of anger crossed Regina’s face when she saw none other than _Emma_ standing on her porch. However, the said anger didn’t overpower the hurt that cut out every other emotion. There was nothing left of the Evil Queen that Emma had seen at the village in the past Enchanted Forest. In general, that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Regina had changed for good. However, in that moment Regina looked so vulnerable and somehow so _small_ that the blonde wished she had never changed and just continued being the unbreakable Evil Queen. Maybe then none of this mess would matter to her and she would still just want to destroy Snow White’s happiness. Even if that meant possibly taking away Emma’s own happiness and possibly life in the process, at that moment the blonde didn’t really care for either.

“How are you?” Emma asked in a voice that matched her face expression of a kicked puppy.

That’s exactly how the blonde felt. Seeing that Regina had cried – it mentally stabbed Emma. But why? She had no idea. The blonde did care for the other woman on some level, yes. There was no question about that. Regina was the mother of her son; they’ve teamed up and saved him over and over again. The former Evil Queen gave up everything when she had to destroy Pan’s curse and give Emma and Henry a new life, a beautiful life. A life Emma had wished she had lived. Regina made that wish into a somewhat reality.

_“How are you? Seriously, Emma?” Emma thought to herself. “That’s the best that you could do?”_

“What are you doing here?” Regina asked in a sharp tone.

“Regina, please …” Emma tried to say at least something remotely to the right thing, but the brunette interrupted her.

“ _Miss Swan_ , I’m not in the mood to talk to you right now, nor will I be in the near future for that matter,” the older woman’s voice was cold as ice.

“Look…” the blonde tried again, still not being able to figure out what to say.

“Miss Swan, I suggest you get off my property, or so help me…”

“What? You’ll punish me?” Emma asked with a playful smirk, but quickly realized her mistake in doing that, “You don’t have to talk to me. Just hear me out, okay? Besides, I figured you’d want a drink by now.”

“What makes you think that I can’t manage to get myself a drink on my own? More to that – what makes you think that I would agree to drink with _you_?”

“Because I wanna talk to you and I’m pretty sure you need something stronger than that apple sider,” Emma stated with much more confidence then moments prior.

“Fine, come in,” Regina gave up with an irritated sigh.

Both women went to the study, once Regina produced two glasses for the whiskey. They spent quite a while in silence. Drinking. It was about twenty or so minutes, if you asked Emma herself. If Regina didn’t want to talk, she had no problem with that. Frankly Emma somehow found the silence more comforting than an actual conversation. Maybe it was even for the best if they didn’t talk at all.

“Care to tell me where is my son while you’re here intoxicating us both and making sure I don’t go on seeking revenge?” Regina asked, breaking the silence as she downed the rest of her drink.

“ _Our_ son,” Emma corrected her. “And he’s going to stay at his grandparent’s.”

“Of course he is,” the older woman mumbled under her breath as the room fell into uncomfortable silence once again.

“Regina, look,” Emma finally spoke up after a moment of internal debate with herself, “I don’t really know what to say in these kind of situations...”

“Apparently you know perfectly well how to create them,” Regina bit back.

“Hey! I’m trying to do my best here!” Emma said in defense. “It wasn’t my intention to bring back Robin Hood’s wife, so give me a break!”

“No, I won’t give you a break! Why should I?” Regina was furious. “In fact, why should I even _care_ about giving you a break? You should be grateful that I haven’t reduced anyone to ashes _yet_.”

“Okay, I get that you are angry and there’s no reason you shouldn’t be, but…”

“How _dare_ you tell me what I can and cannot do?” Regina asked in her full evil regalia.

There she was – the Evil Queen in all her former glory. Just like Emma had seen her in the Enchanted Forest. It was terrifying for the blonde to think that Regina could so easily become evil again. She just couldn’t let that happen.

Emma knew what it meant for the brunette to choose good over evil and light over darkness. Regina was fighting this inner battle all the time and still hasn’t stopped doing it. Considering everything that has happened to them after the dark curse broke, Emma knew how hard this path of redemption was for the older woman. Hell, there were times when Emma herself wouldn’t have had enough strength and willpower to stay on the right path, if she would have been in Regina’s position. Then again, how could she know? The blonde could only hope that what she had imagined was at least remotely correct.

However, right now Emma didn’t care if she was right or wrong. The most important thing was that she didn’t let Regina loose herself. Not for the town or anyone else for that matter. No. Emma didn’t give a damn about that now. All she wanted was for Regina to stay good, to be happy. If not for her, then at least for Henry.

Hoping that Regina would stay good for Emma was a long shot. But the blonde didn’t care. Hurting Regina physically pained her. And she desperately wished that there was another time portal, so she could change everything back to the way it ought to be. Even if that meant Marian’s life all those years ago.

“Are you mad at Marian?” Emma asked as the woman’s name came up in her head.

“No!” the brunette exclaimed, getting up from the couch and moving away from it.

_“How could I be mad at her?” she thought to herself._

She really wasn’t. Why should she be? The woman loved her husband and her son. She was willing to risk her life for them, she was willing to die for them. Regina understood that feeling. The former Evil Queen knew it very well, for she too was willing to risk her life for Henry. He was her little prince. No, she wasn’t mad at Marian. Come to think of it, she wasn’t even mad at _Emma_. She felt more _betrayed_ rather than angry. That was exactly what was bothering her. She hadn’t been able to get angry at Emma. The blonde was just doing what she always does. And that meant being the Savior.

_“Ridiculous title,” Regina thought to herself._

With all that has happened between the two of them and Emma believing that she, of all people, was innocent and, in fact, framed when the whole town was hunting for the Queen’s head; when for everyone else the former Evil Queen was the first and logical choice for everything bad that was happening, Emma stood up for her. Then all of a sudden something like this happened.

Regina felt conflicted. Emma had messed around with the past and brought back Robin’s wife. Then again – Emma didn’t know who that said peasant was. Regina knew one thing for sure though. That maybe Henry had been right. She no longer was the same person, she had changed. The Evil Queen was no longer searching for revenge over someone.

“Then what is up with you?” Emma was feeling irritation slowly creeping inside of her head, because there was only this much she could take and Regina was making it quite difficult for her to stay collected and understanding.

“You just don’t get it, do you?” Regina asked in annoyance.

“No, I honestly don’t,” the blonde shook her head.

“Well, then I suppose you should get back to that one – handed wonder who calls himself a pirate. Really, Miss Swan, you should give this so called _relationship_ some good thought. I wouldn’t like Henry to be in that man’s company if that is unnecessary,” Regina said in a cold tone.

“Seriously, where is all of this coming from? Are you _jealous_ Regina?” Emma asked with a smirk, moving close enough for their lips to be mere inches apart.

“I guess your newfound puppy dog romance with the pirate has made you naïve,” the brunette bit back.

“Maybe it has, but it seems to me that you are angrier about me kissing Hook then you are about me bringing back Marian.”

“Me? Jealous of _you_?” the former Evil Queen asked with amused laugh.

“No, not me. Hook,” Emma dared. It was a dangerous dare. But she did it nonetheless. Something pulled her to do it.

“You must have had too much alcohol for a night, because I can assure you there is no way I could ever be jealous of your male suitors, Miss Swan.”

“I think you are,” Emma said with jet another smirk as the realization dawned on her.

She saw the fear in the brunette’s eyes. There was no way the former Evil Queen could hide from her now. It was a confrontation after all. A one the other woman had started and there was no way that the blonde will just let her get away with it.

“That’s ridiculous,” Regina snapped, not even sure why in the world was she continuing this discussion in the first place. She could just throw the blonde out. She really wanted to, but then again she just needed to take her anger out on someone. Why couldn’t it be Emma Swan, who practically dragged herself into her house? The blonde might as well take the hit.

“Is that so?” the blonde felt pretty sure of herself to take a risk like this.

What was there for her to loose anyway? And just like that their lips met. It was an instant moment and definitely neither one of them was expecting that to happen. But neither one of them also wanted to stop it. They did after a moment nonetheless. Both Regina and Emma pulled off of each other with shock in their eyes. Though subconsciously they both had a feeling it was bound to happen sooner or later. Regina immediately put some distance between them just to hit the wall. But now Emma knew the truth, so she didn’t even consider backing out. She slowly, seductively made her way towards the former Evil Queen.

Regina couldn’t move. It was like she was stuck in place. In the next moment she was simply trapped between the wall behind her and Emma.

“Miss Swan, what do you think are you doing?” Regina asked and her voice unwillingly trembled in front of blonde.

“Oh, you know exactly what I’m doing, _Madame Mayor_ ,” Emma answered, planting kisses down the brunettes neck, which earned her a soft moan from the other woman. “It seems that you are enjoying this as much as I am,” she said with a gentle giggle.

That giggle made Regina’s brain finally snap into at least some kind of action and turn them around so that Emma was the one trapped, not her.

“I see that even in this situation you like to take control. I like it. It’s quite the turn ….” the blonde was cut off by a moan that left her own mouth without a warning.

Regina just looked at her with smirk on her face, her thigh placed firmly between the other woman’s legs. There was no way in hell that the former Evil Queen was going to let Emma run the show. The blonde did have a clue about that even before she had initiated anything. And when the brunette pinned Emma’s wrists above her head, she was absolutely sure of it. The blonde wasn’t against the idea in general. However, Emma did have a problem with it going this way just now, because if Regina wanted a sex slave of sorts, she had another thing coming.

Regina, herself, on the other hand, didn’t care about the blonde woman’s wishes and she _definitely_ didn’t need any comforting kisses or cuddling from the said woman either. They were both caught up in flames and there was no way out. After all, angry sex was the best sex. At least in theory, which both woman just so happened to have to seek prove of in practice.

Once Regina had pinned Emma to the wall, she proceeded on lazily kissing the blonde’s neck. Emma enjoyed the sensation quite a lot, until Regina deliberately bit down slightly above her collar bone. It wasn’t hard enough to cut the skin, but certainly enough to bruise it. That is when Emma became fed up with the former Evil Queen being in control. She didn’t care what she’d done; the brunette had no right to claim the blonde as hers.

Emma was glad that she was physically stronger than Regina, because she was able to break free with minimum difficulty. It almost seemed as if the other woman didn’t give much effort to hold her down. It wasn’t until a while later, that the blonde understood why that was.

Once Emma was free, she grabbed Regina by her wrists and moved them both towards the couch. When they reached it, the blonde practically threw the older woman on it. Emma would have enjoyed this little victory even more, if not for the expression on Regina’s face through it all. Regina had an amused look on her face, but her eyes were almost black and it seemed as if she were looking at Emma as a predator would look at its prey. That’s when Emma understood that in that moment she was exactly that. Now, don’t get it wrong. She found it arousing as hell, but at the same moment it was also as _irritating_ as hell.

All she wanted to do was to kiss that look off the brunette’s face. And that she did. At that moment Regina fully committed to the woman above her. The blonde even felt a little leap of joy, brought to her by this unexpected victory. But unfortunately for her, it wasn’t meant to last for long.

As soon as Regina felt her companion relax, she flipped them over, taking control once again. Needless to say that they both ended up on the floor with quite a painful thud. Luckily they didn’t hit the glass table beside the couch.

Regina smirked at the muffled groan that came from the woman underneath her. She broke the kiss they both still shared, so they could finally get some oxygen in their lungs.

“If you wanted to be on top,” Emma said, slightly panting, “all you had to do was ask. I wouldn’t have said no, you know.”

“If I wanted to ask your permission to do something to you or someone else, I would have,” Regina responded in a low voice and proceeded on removing the blonde’s blouse.

“Point taken,” Emma said, slightly hissing as she felt goose bumps form on the newly exposed flesh.

As soon as she became accustomed to the feeling of being exposed like that to none other than Regina, Emma proceeded on flipping them over once more, but this time she didn’t succeed. Apparently Regina had planned how things would go from the very beginning and now Emma was held two steps behind the brunette.

“Oh, no, Miss Swan,” Regina warned in a quiet purr, “after what you’ve done, you’re not allowed to do anything here.”

“You pinned me down with magic?” Emma was caught off guard by Regina’s action.

_“It’s an obvious choice of action,” the blonde thought to herself. “She knows more about magic, right? So it’s logical that she would overpower me that way.”_

“Red lace?” Regina asked in amused voice as she discarded the blonde’s blouse. “Interesting. Certainly not what I expected.”

“What _did_ you expect?” Emma asked in mocked offense. “Some kind of boy shorts?”

“The thought did cross my mind,” the brunette confessed.

“So, what should _I_ expect, Your Majesty?” Emma whispered against the shell of the other woman’s ear in a low voice.

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Regina challenged.

Emma understood exactly what the other woman had meant with those words. Though the brunette wasn’t making the task at hand any easier. Emma was still pinned down to the floor. The blonde felt Regina straddle her thigh and looked down just to see her skirt hiked up to mid-thigh. It was a shame Emma still had her jeans on. She wanted to feel brunette’s skin on hers so badly, she couldn’t stand it. Something told the blonde that Regina wanted the same. More precisely the way the former Evil Queen involuntary moved against her thigh.

“Maybe we could take this to a more comfortable place?” as if on some sort of cue Regina inquired and easily transported them both to her bedroom in the usual clad of purple smoke.

It was the first time Emma was in the brunette’s bedroom, so she slowly took everything in, minding the fact that due the transportation she was already on the bed with Regina straddling her once again. She really didn't expect Regina’s bedroom would look like this. The blonde expected it to be somewhat similar to the Mayor’s office, but not this – light and classical features. It was endearing to find out that little detail.

“After you’ve stopped admiring my bedroom, we could get back to more important issues. Getting rid of the rest of my clothing would definitely be on top of the list. Or should I find someone else to finish what you’ve started?” the brunette smirked.

Even the mere thought of somebody else’s eyes on the naked form of the former Evil Queen in that moment made Emma’s mind go blank.

With a smirk on her lips the blonde ripped Regina’s blouse open. The former Evil Queen didn’t say even a word about the ruined garment. All she wanted was to feel her skin caress Emma’s.

_“Purple silk. Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Emma thought to herself when she discovered the Promised Land beneath the other woman’s blouse and an involuntary moan left her mouth._

“Like what you see?” Regina’s husky voice threw Emma back to reality.

The blonde sat up to meet brunette’s neck and ran her tongue over the shell of her ear, at the same time unclasping and discarding Regina of her bra. Emma proceeded on kissing the other woman’s breasts, slowly and tantalizingly running her hands down Regina’s bare back until they reached the zipper of her skirt. Needless to say that the skirt was the next item to go, together with Emma’s jeans.

Once Regina got rid of Emma’s bra as well, she forcefully pinned the blonde to the bed once again. Emma felt that despite all of her effort to take the upper hand, she was back to square one. But she was not going to give up that easily.

While Regina was busy with abusing the blonde’s neck and collar bone with open-mouthed kisses and an occasional scrape of teeth, Emma was busy figuring out the right course of action. Regina’s ministrations definitely didn’t help the process, though. At that point Emma just figured she might as well give up and go with it. But when the brunette had made her way to her abdomen and was kissing her just above the panty line, Emma’s brain decided that she needed to go back into action.

The blonde forced herself to break the magic bindings around her hands and just as Regina was about to start taking the red lace panties off, Emma took the brunette by her wrists and pulled her up so she would face her. The blonde quickly took advantage of the fact that the former Evil Queen was visibly surprised that Emma was able to break the bindings which were glowing purple around her wrists just a moment ago.

Still firmly holding the other woman by her wrists, Emma turned them around so that now she was the one straddling Regina. Upon the harsh movement the brunette slightly hit her head against the headboard. For a moment Emma thought about making sure she was alright, but hen Regina smirked at the slight worry in the blondes eyes, apparently seeing it as her way to take the upper hand again, Emma decided against it. Distracting the brunette with a deep kiss, Emma made her own bindings for the brunette. Sensing something was wrong, Regina broke the kiss, only to discover that her wrists were pinned against the headboard with the same kind of bindings she used on Emma, only these, just like the blonde’s magic, were glowing white. Tugging at them a couple of times, she figured she was not getting out of this that easily. However, Emma was not that good at magic, so did have a minor chance at breaking free.

“Look who’s turned into a fast learner all of a sudden,” the brunette purred with a dark smirk.

“Like I said, you have no idea what I’m capable of,” Emma replied in a low voice and moved downwards Regina’s body until she reached her center.

_“This is a bad idea,” a little voice in her head told her, but Emma was quick to ignore it._

 

*****

 

The blonde woke up with a massive headache in a bedroom that heavily reeked of sex. She opened her eyes, but then quickly closed them, because the morning light was way too bright for her current state.

The first sensation her brain was able to process was a thigh between her legs and she knew perfectly well who that thigh belonged to. Remembering last night’s events, the blonde had no idea when or even how the hell they both got to the bedroom in the first place. But she was sure of one thing – she needed to leave.

She quickly slipped out of the bed. Careful not to make a sound and wake the sleeping brunette beside her. She had to get out of there, but somehow she simply didn’t want to. Emma forced herself to quickly gather her things and leave.

What she didn’t know however was that the former Evil Queen was already awake and only pretended to be asleep. When she awoke, she felt the familiar weight of fear cross over her. The brunette had no idea what she should do in that moment. Luckily Emma did everything for her.

Only thing on her mind now was this feeling of oddness. Regina thought she would be relieved once the blonde left, but something else rushed its way towards her first. Like a certain amount of sadness or something.

She knew this was a bad idea and it was ridiculous. But something had changed between them last night. Something had stirred.

**Author's Note:**

> http://we-are-all-dreamers-inside.tumblr.com/


End file.
